To logistically support large caliber artillery pieces, such as howitzers, ammunition is uploaded into a resupply vehicle at an ammunition field depot, transported to the artillery battery locations and then downloaded. The tasks of uploading and downloading ammunition to and from the resupply vehicle are highly labor intensive and time consuming. Since artillery projectiles can weigh upwards of one hundred pounds, the labor in manually handling them is arduous indeed. To ease the labor burden and to save time, equipment to mechanize the handling of large caliber ammunition has been proposed. Such equipment includes linear belt conveyers to convey the ammunition to and from the resupply vehicle. The interior of a resupply vehicle is equipped as a large magazine in which the ammunition is stored on an endless rotary conveyor to further automate uploading and storage, and subsequent downloading. A magazine conveyor of this character is disclosed in commonly assigned, copending appreciation entitled "Magazine Conveyor for Large Caliber Ammunition", U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/633,553, filed Dec. 24, 1990. Unfortunately, the magazine conveyor disclosed therein stores the ammunition in vertical orientation, whereas the linear belt conveyors must convey the ammunition rounds while lying on their sides, i.e., in essentially horizontal orientation. Consequently, a reorienter is required between the linear conveyor and the magazine conveyor to change the orientation of each round from horizontal to vertical during uploading and from vertical to horizontal during downloading. In certain situations, the projectiles must be uploaded base first and downloaded nose first, and therefore the reorienter must also provide the requisite end-for-end reorientation. One such situation occurs when ammunition is down loaded from an automated resupply magazine and uploaded into an automated weapon magazine serving an autoloading howitzer. If the reorienter is automated, it adds complexity and expense and consumes space. If not, it requires manual operation, and thus reductions in resupply personnel are not maximized.